


Musically Challenged

by SansyFresh



Series: Fears and Fluff [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Papyrus can SING. His voice is beautiful, and his brother always tries his hardest to encourage him. But for Papyrus, it is a source of anxiety, hoping that no one hears him when letting his voice loose. Unfortunately, our favorite band of skeletons catch him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenor

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I can't control myself. Enjoy!

Papyrus walked calmly along the path to his sentry station, humming lightly, the noise only loud enough for him to register. Any louder and he would have been uncomfortable, worried that someone might hear him and comment on it. Papyrus could sing. His own brother had told him so on many occasions, and had tried everything from bribery to tricks to get his little bro to do it more often. Papyrus always refused, either rejecting Sans’ bribes of honey or blipping away if his brother talked about it when other monsters were around. Sans had always maintained that Papyrus had a beautiful singing voice. Papyrus didn’t believe a word of it.

He had sung since he was a tiny baby bones, as singing tended to calm his nerves and sooth his anxiety. Papyrus never thought his singing was any sort of good, it just brought him peace when nothing else he tried could calm him down.

Sighing as he came upon his empty station, Papyrus sat heavily in his stool. He shared the shifts with Blue and Red, who both took turns with him. Mostly at his own counterparts’ insistence. Heh. Papyrus shook his head, hoping that Fell and Tale weren’t home when his shift ended. Nothing worse than being nagged by YOURSELF that you were a lazy fuck. Well, Tale had never called him that. He nagged at him more like his own bro did, which was even more annoying. They were the same age, it wasn’t like he was the youngest. He felt his anxiety gnawing at him, settling in his gut like a beast. Papyrus flinched, closing his eyes before putting his head on the counter. Of course today was the day he ran out of smokes. Looking up for a few minutes to make sure no one was around, Papyrus put his head back down, singing softly to himself.

It was an old song, from before the monsters were forced in the mountain. The only reason Papyrus knew it was that he had heard Grillby singing it the few times he went to his shop. Papyrus fell in love with the slow melody, buying several cases of tea to convince Grillby to teach him the song. After making sure the flame wasn’t going to tell Sans, who frequented the tea shop more often than he did, he went home and immediately practiced it behind their house, far enough into the woods that no one would hear him.

Papyrus felt his voice vibrate against his cervical vertebrae, his light tenor masking the raspy inflection his voice normally held. His eyes closed, he let the divine lyrics sway from his breath, highs and lows tumbling out of his teeth in a natural sequence of almost silky baritone. Papyrus didn’t stop until he had finished his song, opening his eyes slowly to find five skeletons standing in front of him, all of their mouths open and color on their cheek bones. They may have been impressed, but all Papyrus could see was amusement, amusement that he actually sang. He could hear the jeers now, especially from the Edge brothers, all commenting on how shitty of a singer he was. He felt his chest constrict and tears bubble in his sockets, slowly falling as he ported away before they could breathe a word. He didn’t need their ridicule to add with everything else.

~.~

Sans was banging on the door again. He had done so when Papyrus wouldn’t leave for supper the night before. Papyrus found he couldn’t face the others, couldn’t just brush it off if they made fun of him for this. He already knew he was a horrid singer, he didn’t need the others to rub it in his face.

“Papy, please. You need to eat!” Sans called through the locked door, knocking loudly. Papyrus stayed where he was, huddled under the blankets of his dingy mattress, facing the wall.

“PAPYRUS, IF YOU DON’T COME OUT RIGHT NOW I WILL COME IN THERE AND GET YOU!” Papyrus flinched. Sans hadn’t used his “big brother” voice in years, since the day Papyrus had legally become an adult. To hear it now was simply adding coals to his burning embarrassment. Growling, Papyrus stood, stomping over to the door and flinging it open, glaring down at his brother.

“WHAT.” Papyrus growled, raising his voice. Sans flinched, but only for a second.

“You need to eat. Go downstairs and make yourself something.” Sans said simply, crossing his arms. Sans had that look in his eye that he rarely got, a kind of “do it or I’ll make you do it”. Papyrus was way too upset to care.

“’M not hungry.” He mumbled, shutting the door and recoiling when Sans stuck his foot in the way before grabbing Papyrus wrist and pulling him out of the room. Papyrus shook in anger, trying to blip into his room when Sans grabbed him with his magic. He could still move, but couldn’t blip away until Sans let go of him. Papyrus growled. Sans growled back.

“Stop acting like a child and go eat something.” Sans gave him a long look before stepping back, his magic strong, and jerked his head towards the stairs. Papyrus clenched his fists and stomped down the stairs, past the gaping skeletons in the living room and into the kitchen, where he promptly sat in a chair, letting his head fall to the table with a loud thunk. Sans was soon in the kitchen with him, the only noises being containers rattling as he made Papyrus some food. Papyrus didn’t lift his head, even when he felt another presence or two enter the room.

“Here, Papy. Eat.” Papyrus only shifted enough to look at the plate of tacos, begrudgingly grabbing one and eating it loudly. Sans grumbled at the mess he made, but Papyrus blocked him out, putting up his hood before eating his second taco. Once he was done he tossed his plate in the sink and walked back upstairs, sitting in front of his door. If he couldn’t go in his room, he sure as hell wasn’t staying downstairs. Sans was saying something quietly to the others, which was followed by several pairs of footsteps leaving the house, the front door shutting firmly. Papyrus pulled further into his hoody as Sans came and stood in front of him, staring at him.

“What’s wrong, Papy? You never act like this.” Papyrus grimaced, turning his head slightly up to look at his brother, although he only made it to his chin.

“It’s nothin’ bro. Just let me sleep a while and I’ll be better.” Papyrus mumbled, sighing when the magical hold on him only tightened.

“Is this because they heard you singing?” Papyrus flinched, growling now.

“Let me go, Sans. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, Papy. They aren’t going to make fun of you. They all think you’re a wonderful singer, just like I do!” Sans frowned as his brother snorted.

“What, because you told them to? You don’t have to lie to me bro. I’m not little, you don’t have to keep up my feelings or some shit.”

“Language.” Sans sighed, but released his hold on Papyrus, who stood immediately and blipped in his room. Sans sighed, looking at his little bro’s bedroom door.

“I’m not lying Papy. I don’t know how to prove it, but I’ll find a way, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus-Underswap Pap  
> Sans-Underswap Sans
> 
> Fell-Underfell Papyrus  
> Red-Underfell Sans
> 
> Tale-Undertale Papyrus  
> Blue-Undertale Sans


	2. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Papy...Enjoy!!

It had been a couple days after the singing incident and Papyrus had done everything he could to avoid dealing with the others. But tonight was game night, and Sans was not about to let him mope in his room.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT, PAPYRUS! YOU ARE GOING TO ATTEND GAME NIGHT.” Sans said, standing in front of him as he lazed on his mattress. Papyrus sighed heavily, pulling his hood up and over his eyes. He growled a little when Sans pulled it right back off. Looking up at his brother, Papyrus got a cold chill down his spine. Sans’ eyelights were gone, and he was scowling, his fangs showing. He really was serious about game night.

“Why? It’s not like I do anything anyways…” Most game nights consisted of Sans and Tale trying to learn new games that Fell and Blue would teach them. Papyrus almost always waited till last minute to join in, winning most of the time. Papyrus shut up when blue magic sparked dangerously in his brother’s eye.

“Fine, fine…but don’t expect me to talk to them…” Papyrus mumbled, standing and passing Sans, who had a look of smug satisfaction on his face. Walking slowly down the stairs, Papyrus internally grimaced as both Fell and Red looked up at him from the couch, Blue and Tale nowhere to be seen. Papyrus paused a second at the stairs before making his way lazily to the kitchen, hoping he didn’t look as anxious as he felt. Though, if he was honest with himself, he was about to go into a small panic attack. Scratch that, a huge one. Closing his eyes once he was in the kitchen and clenching his fists in his pockets, he tried to breathe deeply, willing his panic-induced delirium out of his mind. His phalanges fumbled for his smokes, only to come up with nothing. Oh, right. He had run out. Cursing loudly, he sat at the kitchen table, wincing as his skull fell to the table, trembling.

~.~

“Papyrus, what on earth… Papy?” Sans was soon at his little brother’s side, rubbing his scapula soothingly.

“Do you not have any cigarettes?” he asked gently, frowning when Papyrus didn’t answer. Raising his brother’s head, Sans gasped as he saw Papyrus silently crying, his hands shaking, his eyes open but empty.

“FELL!” Sans called, desperation clear in his voice. The tall and dark skeleton ran in, Red right behind him. Sans never sounded like this, never this panicked about anything. Fell frowned as he saw the cause of Sans worry. Papyrus was trembling, his eyelights completely out, his teeth chattering and his breathing irregular. Fell gave one look to Red, who understood immediately.

“C’mon, Berry. You need to not be here.” Red gently grasped Sans’ arms, leading him out of the kitchen and to the front door, dressing him in his favorite coat.

“I’ll be back with Blue, Boss.” Red called out, blipping once Fell nodded. Grimacing, Fell turned to Papyrus, crossing his arms. Fell had been dealing with Red’s crippling anxiety since their relationship was on the up-and-up. Having to deal with extreme attacks more often than he would have liked himself, Fell knew a thing or two about how to deal with them. From the look on Papyrus’ face, he was completely out of it. Shaking his head, Fell strode over to him, lifting him gently under the arms and making him stand to his feet. Papyrus was compliant until he saw who had a hold of him.

Fell had to hold the other down by pressing him to the table top, leaning into him and holding his arms behind his back. Papyrus was screaming, completely out of it, trying his hardest to break free. Tears still streamed down his face, breaking his screams up with loud sobs. Fell stayed completely placid, not letting his own emotions on the matter affect how he handled the situation. Giving in to his fear on how the normally quiet, happy skeleton under him was acting would not help matters.

Papyrus soon ran out of air, right around the time Red and Blue appeared in the house. They both ran forward, helping Fell hold Papyrus down as he backed away. Papyrus was no longer struggling, but still sobbed, hiding his face behind his hands. Red looked at Blue, who nodded. They both let Papyrus go, and watched as he slumped into the floor, his hood quickly pulled up as he curled into himself. Fell grabbed Red’s shoulder.

“I need to go keep the others calm. Berry will need more than Tale can offer.” Fell said simply, ignoring Blue’s slight glare. Red nodded and they both blipped, leaving Blue alone with Papyrus. He sat in the floor, holding himself back from hugging his friend. It hurt to see his smoking buddy in this much pain. He himself sometimes got attacks, but he hadn’t had one this bad in a while.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Blue called quietly, trying to see if Stretch had fallen asleep. It wouldn’t have surprised him; attacks that bad usually drained what little stamina they had, what with one HP a piece. To his relief Stretch nodded, looking up at him shakily. Blue smiled sadly as he saw the bright orange tears still falling down Stretch’s face, and got on his knees.

“Can I hug you?” Blue asked. Stretch, looked down, then nodded. Blue nodded and pulled Stretch, as tall as he was, into his lap, holding him tightly and petting his head, Stretch continued to cry into his jacket, but Blue didn’t mind. When Red returned he grabbed a large blanket from upstairs and joined them, holding Stretch just as tightly as Blue was. Stretch fell asleep not long after that, his anxiety replaced with a deep exhaustion. He passed out to the feeling of two pairs of hands caressing him gently.


	3. Pianos and Violins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here is the last chapter of a fic I should have finished months ago. *bangs head against the wall*
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sans came home to a quiet house, Red and Blue on the couch but Papyrus nowhere in sight. Red looked up and stood immediately as he entered, rushing over. 

“He’s upstairs sleeping it off. He’ll be okay.” Red assured, leading Sans over to the couch. Sans sat for a moment, his hands shaking before he put them up to his face, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was bawling. Red blinked at him before he pulled him into a hug, much like he did for his brother, Blue joining him in the soothing hug.

“I-if I hadn’t forced him t-to come d-downstairs…” Sans began to whine, but Red quickly silenced him with a look.

“Sans, you can’t blame yourself. You were trying to be a good brother, and the idiot didn’t go get more cigs. We’re going to fix this little situation he’s gotten himself in, so don’t worry about it.” Red said simply and firmly, showing Sans that he wasn’t kidding. Sans looked back at Blue, who was also nodding, a serious smile on his face. He sighed for a moment before deciding that, whatever they had planned, they meant well, and wouldn’t hurt his brother.

“I’m going to bed, guys. I’ll see you in the morning.” Red instantly let him go, but Blue hugged him a little tighter before offering a silly looking smile.

“Night, Berry. Everything will be okay, we promise.”

~.~

Red and Blue had told the others of their plan, intentionally leaving Sans and Papyrus out of the loop. The plan was to help Papyrus after all, and to be honest they weren’t sure of Sans would approve of said plan. But, this was the best thing they could come up with to help Papyrus see that they didn’t judge him for his honestly insane talent, that he had nothing to be afraid of when it came to them. So, with that thought in mind, Fell and Papyrus went immediately to find their pieces of the plan, while Red and Blue made a quick stop at Grillby’s. Once done they met up with their brothers back at the house, making certain that Sans and Papyrus weren’t home before confirming they had gotten the items needed to make the plan work. Now it was just a matter of cornering Papyrus.

~.~

Papyrus sat once again at his station, head propped on his arms as he lazily surveyed the path before him. He had no inclinations to leave his station today, nor did he really feel up to taking a nap. Sans had went and bought him a packet of cigarettes the day after his attack, citing that he’d rather Papyrus be comfortable and not ever going through that again, even if it meant indulging in his filthy habit. Papyrus had thanked him, like the younger brother should. Really, he was so lucky he had such a cool older bro.

“Hey, you awake?” Papyrus jumped a little at the sudden voice, turning to find Red slouching beside him, leaning with his back against his station. Papyrus flinched a little as he remembered the last time he had been in the other’s presence. He had avoided the others since then.

“Yeah, don’t feel like sleeping.”

“Yikes, you sure you aren’t sick? Lazy bones like you always feels like takin’ a nap.” Red smirked and Papyrus felt the tension in his soul lessen at the familiarity of the situation.

“Well, you know me, I get anymore sleep I’ll end up deep-rest.” The joke shouldn’t have been funny but they laughed at it anyways. Red shook his head, grabbing Papyrus’ carton of cigs off the counter and propping one between his teeth before lighting it and taking a drag.

“You know, you’re brother felt really fucking bad. About what happened. Thought it was his fault.” Papyrus looked down and nodded, taking his own cig and lighting it.

“I was being a fucking idiot. Should ‘a got some cigs. He shouldn’t have to deal with my bullshit, none of you should.” Silence reigned for a moment as they both worked through their cigarettes, Red trying to figure out in the world he was going to do what he needed to.

“So, did you come out here to make me feel like a jack ass and bum one of my cigs, or did you actually need something?” Papyrus winked and Red smirked.

“Well, Blue and I actually wanted to know if you would like to join us for lunch. We’re paying.” Red tried not to sound desperate, keeping his eyelights on the forest in front of them. Papyrus seemed to think for a moment, before he stood to his feet and stretched, his spine popping satisfyingly.

“Sure, why not. Muffet’s?” Red smiled.

“Naw. Grillby’s.”

~.~

“You two do realize he charges out your ass, right?” Papyrus tried once again, though the two versions of his brother just laughed and told him everything would be fine, they had it taken care of. So, giving up, Papyrus ordered whatever looked good on Grillby’s admittedly strange menu, the other two doing the same. They didn’t have to wait long, tea complimentary with the meal, and though it wasn’t his favorite, Papyrus found that his own tea had been sweetened with honey. Just as he was about to ask if the other two had called ahead, Grillby walked to the front of the room, by a large stage that held only a piano.

“My good patrons, we have two monsters here who have graciously volunteered to give us our entertainment this evening.” Papyrus looked around and found that there were quite a few more monsters in Grillby’s than he ever saw if he ever came. Must be a special night.

“Welp, that’s us.” Papyrus turned in shock as Red and Blue stood and headed to the piano, each of them giving Grillby a nod as the lights around the restaurant dimmed, leaving the only bright light in the building centered on the two Sanses. Papyrus watched as they both sat at the large piano, Red towards the lowers notes, Blue towards the higher, and after sharing a look that spoke of their anxiety, set their phalanges to the keys and began to play.

They played as one, music weaving through the air and bringing a sense of peace to all in the area. Papyrus didn’t know the tune, but it didn’t matter. He had never heard something so beautiful. They played as though they had done so for years, as though they were masters at their craft, fingers playing deftly as they turned to smile at each other every few moments, as though they were surprised they were doing so well. To Papyrus, it seemed that they were meant to play together, like they had been doing so for years and knew just how to play off the other’s strengths to make the music even more beautiful.

He wasn’t entirely sure how long they played, or how long he sat there slack jawed, but he found his jaw being gently closed by a smirking Red, Blue standing beside him.

“Well? How was it? We’ve never actually uh…played for people before.” Blue mumbled, a light blue blush on his face. Papyrus stared at them both for a moment before rubbing his face.

“That was amazing…I honestly don’t have the words to describe how beautiful that was.” Papyrus answered honestly, blushing a little himself as Red chuckled.

“Yeah, well, got us a free meal. C’mon, we got another stop.” Red and Blue immediately began walking away, leaving Papyrus to stumble to catch up. Where on earth were they going now?!

~.~

“And why are we at Nappstabot’s resort?” Papyrus asked, his mind still trying to process that his two smoking buddies could play any musical instrument like that. Red and blue just dragged him through the main lobby and into the entertainment hall, where scores of monsters had already shown up. There was a single table up front left empty, and once again Papyrus wanted to ask why the two had set this up, when he was forced in a chair and shushed. The lights fell, a lone spotlight shining on the vast crimson curtain that laid over the stage. This was the one place in the NTT Resort that didn’t seem to be geared toward some form of electronica. The curtains parted after a moment, revealing two figures seated on the stage.

Two lights shown upon them and Papyrus found Tale and Fell sitting silently, violins tuned and to their chins, Fell with a smirk and Tale with a huge grin. Then a third figure walked out onto the stage, one that even Red and Blue seemed to be surprised was there. Papyrus stared as Sans walked between his brother's doubles, a large cello balanced on his shoulder. He looked to the two Papyruses at his sides, then raised his bow.

If Papyrus had thought the music from before was beautiful, this was simply heavenly. There were sweeping scores, tense bouts of high energy notes, before it all came back to a calming rhythm of nothing but pure magic. Every monster in the room was entranced as they played, the three skeletons seated at the front of the room simply blown away by their brothers’ skill.

Once they were finished the hall erupted in cheers and applause, deafening what little noise could be heard from the ecstatic skeletons on the stage. Papyrus watched as his older brother turned to him and smiled brightly, stars in his eyes. And he had never been prouder.

~.~

They were now at home, full of good food and a healthy amount of liquor, Papyrus no longer uncomfortable around them.

“Papyrus, I want you to know not a single one of us has played before anyone else but our own brothers before today.” Papyrus turned to Fell who was half asleep on the couch but still alert enough to give him a sure stare. Papyrus thought this over, his own inebriated mind finally catching on to what they had done.

“Too anxious.” Red added as an afterthought, only cementing what Papyrus had begun to figure out. They had done this for him. To show him that they cared about him, that they weren’t going to ever make jokes at his expense when it came to his own voice.

“I love you guys.” Papyrus mumbled, just loud enough from his position on the floor for everyone to hear. Blue laughed.

“Man, I didn’t think you were that drunk.” As the rest of them laughed and snorted, Papyrus watch as Sans scooted over, settling with his skull on Papyrus’ ribs. Papyrus smiled down at his sibling, holding him close.

“Thank you guys.” Papyrus managed to say before he slipped into unconsciousness. And he really meant it.


End file.
